Itachi and Sasuke poems
by Bloodline Tragedy
Summary: im gonna try to do atleast 30 poems for the uchiha brothers. !0 each then 10 more together. Rated T for language and blood
1. Sasuke's Message

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p>Roses are red<p>

Violets are blue

You slaughter the clan

Bastard I'll kill you

You made me watch

The blood pour

Splattering on walls

Spilling on floors

I dont need your eyes

You Sharingan whore

Roses are red violets are blue

You slaughtered the clan

I wont miss you


	2. Itachi's Ashes

_i do not own Naruto. This goes from the uchiha massacre to when Sasuke goes to join Oro-barf (orochimaru) this is in Itachi's POV_

* * *

><p>Ring around the rosey<p>

Blood covered with poesies

Ashes, and Ashes

As they all fall down.

Screams seem spin round

As gracefully without a sound

Ashes, Ashes

They all fall down.

Visions seem to flash about

Dont let them see your doubt

Cause, Ashes, Ashes,

You will soon fall down.

Laughter seems to dance around

making you wail without a sound

Ashes, Ashes

As they tear you down.

Run away without a sound

As they start to search around

Ashes, Ashes,

They will fall down.

Little bro, look around

I am here, dont make a sound

Ashes, Ashes

I wont let them take you down...

* * *

><p><em>im seriously starting to think im a sadist o.o this poem scared me a bit when i read it over again after writing it. But i hope you enjoyed!~<em>


	3. Their last tears

**i dont own Naruto. Set during and after Itachi's death. **this=**Itachi speaking **_this=_**Sasuke speaking.**

* * *

><p>Hello, so nice to meet.<p>

_Join me in this dance._

Your blood seems so sweet.

_I'll ignore your glance._

Care for a drink, dear?

_I care to end you._

Let's make peace here.

_Is this true?_

I wish to talk.

_Then speak._

Please dont walk.

_Why would I sneak?_

We share the same blood, boy.

_Thats what I hate._

We both became someones toy.

_Lets begin before its too late._

I admire your will.

_Let's start this fight._

Can you kill?

_I'll show you tonight._

Our eyes are the same.

_What we see is not._

So is the blood in our veins.

_So you may have thought._

We are brothers, my friend.

_Shut up and and I'll cut the ties._

This is not how it should end.

_Why must you keep saying such lies?_

So this is our fate?

_Finally its time._

It will soon be too late.

_Why does it feel like a crime?_

This is my last goodbye.

_I wont leave you in the rain._

Please, dont cry.

_Why must I feel such pain._

_Dont go!_

_Its too late._

_Please! No!_

_We have all suffered such fate._

_Why must it end?_

_This is the lie._

_We were just becoming friends!_

_That makes us all die._

_So this is why?_

_So it was your last goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>dont know why but i like making poems about the massacre and Itachi's death... well this is the first poem with both of them. hope you liked.<strong>


	4. Lets play a game, niisan

_i dont own Naruto. this is Sasuke's POV. the setting jumps around alot. This is Sasuke's version of my new poem chapter thing 'Lets play a game brother'. Itachi's version will be up soon._

* * *

><p>Lets play a game<p>

A game of kunai and dice.

Be careful what you bet

For you loose more than thrice.

Lets play a game

A game of blood and sharp pins.

For if you loose

Your troubles all end.

Lets play a game

A game of string and yarn.

Looks like you lost

Your turn to say 'Oh darn'.

Let's play a game, brother

A game with your life.

A game where your blood

Shall end on my knife.

Lets play a game

Do you remember that phrase.

That one you had said

Before these dreaded days.

Lets play a game

A game of water and stones.

Where your best friend

Remains in broken bones.

Lets play a game

A game of screams from delight.

Those turned to horror

On that dreaded night.

Lets play a game

A game of metal and wood.

Where the thumps sound

More brutal than they should.

Lets play a game brother

A game with your life.

A game where your blood

Ends on my knife

Lets play a game, brother.

You mean the one you taught me?

The one we played that night

That made me what you see.

'Lets play a game, brother'

'I'll teach you whats right'.

But you changed all you taught me

On that very night.

* * *

><p><em>if none of you got the 'best friend remains' part that was below the 'water and stones' i was talking about Shisui drowning. hope you liked!<em>


	5. lets play a game, otouto

_i do not own Naruto. this is Itachi's POV and Itachi's version of my new poem 'Let's play a game'. Im not sure if someone wrote a poem with that title but if they did i swear i didnt copy their's. I dont even know if there is a poem with that title yet._

* * *

><p>Lets play a game.<p>

A game of dark light.

Where your vision stays clouded.

Like it does in night.

Lets play a game.

A game of true lies.

Where right remains wrong.

And your tears do not dry.

Lets play a game.

A game with your fears.

There is nothing wrong.

So please dont cry dear.

Lets play a game, brother.

A game with our lives.

To see who's blood,

Will end on who's knife.

'Let's play a game'

You still remember that right?

The phrase that I said.

Before that gruesome night?

Lets play a game.

A game of needles and pins.

Watch the blood spill.

I wanna see who will win.

Lets play a game.

A game of tears and regrets.

Who will cry first?

Just start to place your bets.

Lets play a game.

A game of sticks and stones.

Where your heart will be shattered.

Just like your bones.

Lets play a game, brother.

A game with our lives.

Just to see who's blood.

Ends on a knife.

'Let's play that game, brother'.

'The one I taught your, right?'

Remember those questions?

From before that night?

* * *

><p><em>hope you liked it. the last 'Let's play that game, brother' was Sasuke speaking through a flash back, but the last three lines after that are Itachi. it was kinda fun writing this one. I've been looking for nursery rhymes to give me some ideas (because old nursery rhymes have bad meanings sometimes which give me ideas) and i dont know how but i got this one from the nursery rhyme 'Needles and Pins'. Yet they dont relate to each other at all<em>


	6. lets play a game, brother

i do not own Naruto. _Italic's= Sasuke's talking. _regular= Itachi's speaking. **bold= both of them are speaking.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Let's play a game.<em>

A game of stars and dice.

_Where what you bet._

You always loose thrice.

Let's play a game.

_A game of string and yarn._

Where when the string pulls.

_They all seem to mourn._

_Let's play a game._

_A game of quick thought._

Where you have to go against,

All you've been taught.

**Let's play a game, brother.**

**A game with our lives.**

**To see who's blood,**

**Ends on who's knife.**

**'Lets play a game, brother'**

**The one from the past.**

**Do remember the phrase.**

**Or did it not last?**

Lets play a game.

_A game of fire and ice._

Where you take your chances.

_When I throw the dice._

_Lets play a game._

A game of stitches and pins.

_Enough of this nonsense._

Shall we begin?

Lets play a game.

A game of body and mind.

_To see who is better._

_And who is a waste of mankind._

**Let's play a game, brother.**

**A game of our lives.**

**To see who's blood**

**Shall end on who's knife.**

**'Let's play a game, brother'**

**'You remember it, right?'**

**Yes, its the one that we played.**

**Right before that dark night.**

* * *

><p><strong>i actually really like how this poem is. It's kind of touching yet violent... wow... hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	7. Isnt it fun, niisan

i dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Isnt it fun?<p>

To play with kunai's and forks

Stabbing each other

Laughing like dorks

Isnt it fun?

To see each others blood

Listening to the screams

As tears start to flood

Isnt it fun?

To forgot all the things

Just to remember

The happyness it brings

'Isnt it fun?'

As we play the game

The one you now think

Is the cause of this blame

So, isnt it fun?

To watch your blood fall

Just as you realize

You caused it all

Isnt it fun?

To feel the pins' prick

Just to be sure

Its all not a trick

Isnt it fun?

To be in this pain

The kind that you feel

Will wash out with rain

Isnt it fun?

To let yourself cry

Even when

You dont know why

'Isnt it fun?'

Just remember that phrase

The quote you had said

Before the bloody days

So, isnt it fun?

To watch your blood fall

Just as you realize

You caused it all

Isnt it fun?

To plan out your death

Give it to someone

And hope for the best

Isnt it fun?

To let your life slip

To the hands of someone

Who always might trip

Isnt it fun?

To act like a tool

Let it play out

Just to know your a fool?

'Isnt it fun?'

As we play your little game

Remember the phrase

That reminds you of the blame

So, isnt it fun?

To watch your blood fall

Just as you realize

You caused it all


	8. Isnt it fun, otouto

i do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Isnt it fun?<p>

To make such mistakes

Watch it play out

With no expression on your face

Isnt it fun?

To die a bit inside

Yet not let them know

How much you really tried

Isnt it fun?

To let it all slip

Even when

You end up feeling like a dick

'Isnt it fun?'

I said with a smile

As we play our little game

And laugh a little while

So isnt it fun?

To watch your blood fall?

Just as you realize

You caused it all

Isnt it fun?

To destroy someones life

Just sit back and watch

As they start to cry

Isnt it fun?

To let yourself know

Your the failure to all

And to all you dont show

Isnt it fun?

To be the one who's wrong

Knowing that

Your life wont be long

'Isnt it fun?'

As we play that little game

I remember my phrase

I remember that shame

So, isnt it fun?

To watch your blood fall

Just as you realize

You caused it all

Isnt it fun?

To fall to the floor

Never to get up

And walk out the door

Isnt it fun?

To fail when you try

Yet still never be

Able to cry

Isnt it fun?

To be hated by all

The ones that had loved you

Now want you to fall

'Isnt it fun?'

As we play that little game

I remember the smile

That ended with shame

So, isnt it fun?

To watch your blood fall

Just as you realize

You caused it all


	9. Isnt it fun, brother

**i dont own Naruto. **_italic=Sasuke speaking _regular=Itachi speaking **Bold=both of them speaking**

* * *

><p><strong>Isnt it fun?<strong>

_To play with everyone's lives_

Making the mistake

_Of making someone else cry_

**Isnt it fun?**

To fail before you try

_Seeing as life_

Is nothing but a lie

**Isnt it fun?**

_To be cared for while you just ignore_

The fact that you are

_Walking right out their door_

**'Isnt it fun?'**

**Do you remember that now?**

**That fun little game**

**That ended badly somehow?**

**So, isnt it fun?**

**To watch your blood fall**

**Just as you realize**

**You caused it all**

**Isnt it fun?**

To fall to the floor

_Listening to the cruel laughs_

As they watch from the door

**Isnt it fun?**

_To give your life away_

To someone else

_Who will leave you the next day_

**Isnt it fun?**

To let the pins' prick

_Letting the blood flow_

While you feel like a dick

**'Isnt it fun?'**

**What a silly little game**

**Bringing such a small smile**

**That brought such a great shame**

**So, isnt it fun?**

**To watch your blood fall**

**Feeling like**

**You betrayed them all**

**Isnt it fun?**

_To be someone's tool_

Making you feel like

_Such a useless fool_

**Isnt it fun?**

To leave your only friend

_Worse off then not_

What a horrible end

**Isnt it fun?**

_To slaughter someones love_

For you and no other

_As you send all they know up above_

**'Isnt it fun?'**

**Dont make me say more**

**That game has left us **

**Worse off than before**

**So, isnt if fun**

**To watch your blood fall**

**Just as you realize**

**Your bloods the worst of them all**

**Tell me, Isnt it fun?**


	10. the war has begun, aniki

i do not own Naruto. please enjoy

* * *

><p>The war has begun<p>

While we are still to young

To understand why

We just watch each other cry

The war has begun

Theres no time to run

Just let me know

When it's your time to go

The war has begun

And now only one

Will make it out alive

I hope you survive

'The war has begun'

With each other, I know

Begin this poor battle

Before we must go

The war has begun

With you and with I

Let's settle to our fate

There's no need to cry

The war has begun

But who is the one

Who started this fued

Between me and you

The war has begun

Let's proclaim this as fun

As simple little game

So no one takes the blame

The war has begun

I know I must have won

Before now here you ly

With me by your side

'The war has begun'

With each other, I know

Why dont we start

And make it a show

The war has begun

With you and with I

There's no time to understand

any reason why

This war has begun

Time to settle a score

That never needed settled

Wish I'd known that before


	11. the war has begun, otouto

i do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>The war has begun<p>

Such a bloody one

When you are to small

To see the world at all

The war has begun

Please just get up and run

There's no need for you to see

What has always foresaken me

The war has begun

And I know only one

Will make it out alive

But I'll help you survive

'The war has begun'

With each other, you know

So when the time comes around

You'll have to let me go

The war has begun

With you and with I

So when I disappear

Promise me not to cry

The war has begun

So harsh for those young

Who've never been

Shown the dead body of their kin

The war has begun

The fight for the one

Left standing alone

With no one at home

The war has begun

Though it's little fun

We'll call it a game

No one's to blame

'The war has begun'

With each other, you know

Though you may not want it

It's my time to go

The war has begun

With you and with I

Such a bad fate

Yet you just dont know why

This war has begun

But lets call it a tie

So in the end

You wont be asking why


	12. the war has begun brother

**i dont own Naruto. Bold=both of them speaking **regular= Itachi speaking _italics=Sasuke speaking. _**Getting a little tired of explaining that but oh well XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The war has begun<strong>

_When we are to young_

And too small

_To see the blood of it all_

**The war has begun**

Will you get up and run?

_I dont care if I see_

What has foresakened me

**The war has begun**

**And I know only one**

**Will make it out alive**

**Will you help me survive?**

_'The war has begun'_

_With each other, I know_

_Just promise me you'll warn me _

_When it's your time to go_

The war has begun

With you and with I

So when I disappear

Promise me not to cry

**The war has begun**

Though it's never that much fun

_Just proclaim it as a game_

No one will take the shame

**The war has begun**

_Its had for those young_

Shown the needles and pins

_Soaked with blood of their kin_

**The war has begun**

**And I know only one**

**Will make it out alive**

**Will you help me survive?**

'The war has begun'

With each other, you know

I promise to inform you

When it's my turn to go

_The war has begun_

_With you and with I_

_Please dont disappear_

_I dont want you to die_

**This war has begun**

**So is it you or is it I**

**Who will end this fight**

**By being the first one to die**


	13. Sasuke's Dark days

**i do not own naruto**

* * *

><p>Dark days, here im alone<p>

A blood bath has started

Between all of my own

It kills me to say

What I know is true

They are dead, on this dark day

Dark days, here away from home

Haunted by thoughts

I wish left me alone

Its painful to see

What I know is true

Cause on that dark day, dead is how they must be

Dark days, here is where I stand

Dark crimson eyes,

Bloody sword in hand

Its regret that I feel

To see you so dead

But your life for theirs, that was the deal


	14. Itachi's Dark days

**i do not own naruto. **

* * *

><p>Dark days, here so alone<p>

The blood bath I've started

Against all my own

Its kills me to say

What I know to be true

I killed them, on this dark day

Dark days, here away from home

Haunted by images

That I wont let go

Its painfully to see

What I know is true

On that dark day, I killed you and me

Dark days, here is where I stand

Closed crimson eyes

Heart in my bloody hand

Its relief that I feel

To let go of the past

I protected you life for theirs, that was the deal


	15. Dark days

**_i dont own naruto. _bold-** both itachi and sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Dark days, here so alone<strong>

**The blood bath has started**

**Against both their own**

**It kills me to say**

**What I know is true**

**They are all dead, on this dark day**

**Dark days, here away from home**

**Haunted by thoughts**

**Of being so alone**

**Its painful to see**

**What I know to be true**

**On that dark day, it killed you and me**

**Dark days, here is where I stand**

**Glowing crimson eyes**

**Something bloody in our hands**

**Its regret that we feel**

**For things in that past and present**

**An exchangement of lives, that was the deal**


	16. Sasuke's Dance

**I dont own Naruto.**

Bloody roses red

Crumpled violets blue

This is our dance

A death of me and you

Short little rhyme

Soft painful reason

This is our history

A story full of treason

Our bloody little dance

Full of death and pain

A mess of tears and hurt

That cant wash away with the rain

Bruises turning purple

Wounds bleeding black

This is a poem

A song we write back to back

Heads ache with pain

Feet drum the floor

This is our life story

A movie of blood and gore

Our bloody little dance

Full of death and pain

A mess of tears and hurt

Not washed away with the rain


	17. Itachi's Lullaby

**i do not own Naruto. Itachi's POV**

Lying awake at night

Just to fight back the fright

Of memories and fears

So I don't shed the tears

Losing them all and you

Should have been my clue

To give it up and stay

But I must go my own way

It's a twisted lullaby

One that makes you wanna cry

Scream, laugh, from fright

One only heard on a silent night

It's a twisted lullaby

One that's yours and one thats mine

Fearful sounds bounce around

Blood is spilling on the ground

In this twisted lullaby


	18. Darkness

**I dont own Naruto. This is from both Itachi and Sasuke Pov**

A place of darkness

All around

There is no fear

Or pain to be found

A place of darkness

Where you can hide

All the pain

And fear inside

A place of darkness

So silent and free

All alone here

Just you and me

A place of darkness

All our own

Free of tears

Left at home

This place of darkness

Lost and found

We are here

With no one around


End file.
